bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōsuke Aizen/Image Gallery
Aizen Anime Pics Bleach_Vol._15_Cover.jpg|Aizen on the cover of Volume 15. Bleach_Vol._52_Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of Volume 52. Bleach_Vol._75_Cover.jpg|Aizen on the cover of Volume 75. Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen Aizen's Hogyoku.jpg|Aizen with his Hōgyoku. Aizensosuke.jpg|Aizen as a lieutenant over 110 years ago. Shinji&aizen206.jpg|Aizen with his former captain Shinji Hirako. Ep206ShinjiTeasesHiyori.png|Aizen looks on as Shinji teases Hiyori. Ep206LoveHiyoriShinji.png|Aizen watches as Love keeps Hiyori away from Shinji. Ep207ShinjiDiscoversAizen.png|Shinji stops Aizen spying. A young Gin stands over the fallen 3rd Seat.png|A young Gin Ichimaru stands over the fallen 3rd Seat with Aizen. The Rukongai Incident.png|Aizen, Gin and Tōsen observe Hollowfication. Aizen towers over a fallen Shinji.png|Aizen explains his betrayal to Shinji. Aizen confronted by Kisuke.png|Aizen confronted by Kisuke and Tessai. CaptainAizenLieutenantIchimaru.jpg|Aizen as captain of the 5th Division, along with Gin as his lieutenant. Aizen greets Baraggan in Hueco Mundo.png|Aizen greets Baraggan in Hueco Mundo. Aizen and Gin watch Ichigo battle Byakuya.png|Aizen and Gin watch Ichigo battle Byakuya. Pre-Defection Aizen.jpg|Pre-defection Aizen. Aizen Warns Gin.png|Aizen warns Gin he is suspicious in front of Hitsugaya. Ep34SeekComfort.png|Aizen and Momo Bleach aizen0027.jpg|Aizen impaled on a wall, supposedly dead. Ep34Stabbed.png|Aizen's Zanpakutō stabbed through his chest AizenJustBeforeStabbingHinamori.jpg|Aizen comforting a distraught Momo. Ep60AizenStabsMomo.png|Aizen stabs Hinamori and leaves her. GinWithAizen.jpg|Aizen and his then subordinate Gin Ichimaru. Ep60BankaiHitsugayaAttacks.png|Aizen is attacked by Hitsugaya. HitsugayaFigthingAizen.jpg|Aizen defeating Hitsugaya's Bankai. KyokaSuigetsu ep60.png|Kyōka Suigetsu Aizen breaks Renji's shikai.jpg|Aizen destroying Renji's Shikai. Ichigo stops Aizen.jpg|Aizen countered by Ichigo. Aizendefeatsichigo.jpg|Aizen defeating Ichigo. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen blocks Komamura's attack. Aizen defeat Sajin.jpg|Aizen after defeating Komamura with Kidō. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen holds Rukia Kuchiki. Ep62ShinigamiGather.png|Aizen is surrounded by the Gotei 13. Aizenmenos.jpg|Aizen being taken to Hueco Mundo by the Gillian Menos. TrueAizen.jpg|Aizen as he ascends to Hueco Mundo. Aizennew.jpg|Aizen up close after his defection. AizenSousuke.jpg|Aizen upon his throne in Hueco Mundo. ArrancarAizen.jpg|Aizen on his throne in Las Noches. Vlcsnap-298696.png Aizen saves Harribel.png|Sōsuke Aizen saves Tia Harribel from an Arrancar. Previous Form Harribel + Aizen (anime only).png|Aizen meeting Tia Harribel. StarkAizen.jpg|Starrk & Lilynette meeting Aizen. AizenIchimaruTosen.jpg|Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen after their defection from the Soul Society. AizenRevealsHisPlans.jpg|Aizen revealing his plan to enter fake Karakura Town. AizenIchimaruTousen.jpg|Aizen alongside Gin and Tōsen after arriving in the fake Karakura Town. AizenGinTosenWalkingFree.jpg|Aizen, Tōsen and Gin freed from the fire prison. AizenAttacksHarribel.jpg|Aizen attacks Harribel. Shinjiappearsbeforeaizen.jpg|Hirako confronts Aizen in the fake Karakura Town. Ep289ShinjiVSAizen.png|Shinji confronting Aizen a second time. Shinji Attacks Aizen.jpg|Shinji attacking Aizen Shinji's zanpakutos power - the inverted world.jpg|Aizen in Hirako's "inverted world". Hirako Cuts Aizen.jpg|Hirako cuts Aizen. Ichigo's Arrival In Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives behind Aizen in the fake Karakura Town. Unnamed Hexagonal Barrier (Aizen).jpg|Aizen repels Ichigo's attack with a barrier. Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen closes the distance. AizenBarrier.jpg|Aizen fends off Hitsugaya and Shunsui. Komamura injured.png|Komamura is injured by Aizen. Aizen cuts down Komamura.png|Aizen cuts down Komamura. Lisa attacks Aizen.png|Aizen fends off the Visored. Aizen ties up Love.png|Aizen ties up Love with Rose's Shikai and defeats him. Aizen stops Soifons attack.png|Aizen stops Suì-Fēng's attack. Hitsugaya Stabs Aizen.png|Hitsugaya stabs an illusion of Aizen. Aizen cuts down attackers.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, Hitsugaya and Hirako. Ichigopounces.jpg|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. Aizen injured.jpg|Aizen is injured by Ichigo. Hogyoku embedded with Aizen.png|The Hōgyoku embedded in Aizen's chest. AizenAndYamamotoAfterWonderweissDefeat.jpg Ep296AizenThroughBuildings.png|Aizen flies through buildings. Aizen cut by urahara.png|Aizen is attacked by Kisuke Urahara. Kuyo Shibari (ep300).png|Sōsuke Aizen is bound with Kuyo Shibari. Urahara Seal Aizen (ep300).png|Urahara seals Aizen's wrists. Aizen Chrysalis form.png|Aizen's first Hōgyoku transformation. Aizen Hogyoku.jpg AizenCaughtByUraharaIsshin.jpg Yoruichi attacks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacks Aizen. Ep300Raiōken.png|Yoruichi uses Raiōken on Aizen. Yoruichi kicks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacking Aizen. Isshin Battles Aizen.png|Isshin fighting Aizen. Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin battle Aizen. ShibariAnime.jpg|Aizen is caught by Urahara. BodiesRainDown.jpg|Aizen defeats Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin. AizenOutOfCocoon.jpg|Aizen emerges from his cocoon. AizenGinSenkaimon.jpg|Aizen and Gin leave for the real Karakura Town. AizenDestroysKototsu.jpg|Aizen destroys the Kototsu AizenGinArriveSoulSociety.jpg|Aizen and Gin arrive in Soul Society. Aizen Transformed.jpg AizenGinArriveKarakuraTown.jpg|Aizen and Gin reach Karakura Town. Aizen kill Human.jpg|A Human is killed as Aizen and Gin walk passed him. GinAttemptingToFollow.jpg|Aizen tells Gin not to follow Keigo Asano. Kanonball hit Aizen.jpg|Don Kanonji's attack hits Aizen. Gin blocking Aizen's power.jpg|Gin blocks Aizen's Shikai power. Gin Impales Aizen.jpg|Gin betrays Aizen. Gin Grabs Hogyoku.jpg|Gin grabs the Hōgyoku from Aizen's disintegrating body. Aizen Third Form.jpg|Aizen evolves Aizen cuts down Gin.jpg|Aizen cuts down Gin after his failed attempt to take the Hōgyoku. Aizen ripping gin's arm out.png|Aizen severing Gin's arm. Ichigo Arrives.jpg|Ichigo arrives to confront Aizen. 308Ichigo_moves.png|Ichigo moves Aizen away from Karakura Town. 308Aizen_theorizes.png|Aizen speculates why Ichigo lost his Reiatsu. Aizen 3rd form.JPG|Aizen's third form. 308Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. 308Aizen_chants.png|Aizen chants the incantation for Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi. 308Ichigo_injures.png|Ichigo slashes Aizen across the chest. Aizen Cracks Apart.jpg|Aizen begins transforming. 309Aizen_transforms.png|Aizen transforms again. Aizen Fourth Form Full.jpg|Aizen's new form. 309Aizen_prepares.png|Aizen prepares to kill Ichigo with Ultrafragor. 309Ichigo_destroys.png|Ichigo breaks through the circle. 309Ichigo_activates.png|Ichigo activates Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. 309Aizen_lies.png|Aizen lies on the ground. Aizen After Mugetsu.jpg|Aizen after surviving Ichigo's Mugetsu attack. Aizen Powerless.jpg|Aizen loses his new powers. Ep309UraharaExplainsSeal.png|Urahara explains his Seal to Aizen. Ep309UraharaWatchesAizenSeal.png|Urahara watches as Aizen is sealed. 309Aizen_is_sealed.png|Aizen is sealed by Urahara. Aizen bondage picture 1.png|Aizen is bound during his sentencing by the Central 46. Aizen bondage picture 2.png Ep138AizensOrders.png Aizen Manga Pics AizenBD.jpg|Aizen's Battle Chart. Bleach cover 12.jpg|Aizen on the cover of Volume 12 Kyoka Suigetsu1.jpg|Aizen revealing his Zanpakutō's powers. Aizenhougyokucomplete.PNG|Aizen in his Chrysalis form after implanting the Hōgyoku in his body. Aizennewform.png|Aizen's new form after implanting the Hōgyoku in his body. Aizen's Reiatsu is sealed.PNG|Aizen succumbing to Urahara's seal. Aizen-1.jpg|Aizen entering fake Karakura Town. AizenBarrier.png|Aizen's shield protects him from Shunsui's blade. AizenBeingAttackedWithTenkenAndTengumaru.png|Aizen dodging Komamura Bankai and Love's Shikai. AizenCuttingDownKomamura.png|Aizen defeating Komamura. AizenDestroyingKomamura'sBankai.png|Aizen defeats Komamora's Bankai. Aizen 2.PNG|Aizen destroying a gigai of Urahara. Aizen closes in.png|Aizen taunting Ichigo about how great his powers are. Aizen cut by Urahara.jpg|Aizen being attacked from behind by Urahara. Aizen destroys janitor.png|Aizin destroying the Koutotsu. Aizen finally hurt.jpg|Aizen cut by Shinji. Aizen Hōgyoku.jpg|Aizen with the Hōgyoku implantation easily recovering. Aizen Hōgyoku.png|Aizen showing he has implanted the Hōgyoku into his chest. Aizen meets Lilynette, Starrk.png|Aizen meets Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback. Aizen slashes Harribel.jpg|Aizen kills Tia Harribel. Aizen Sosuke cut by Getsuga Tensho.png|Aizen injured while fighting Ichigo. Damage to Hitsugaya from Aizen.png|Aizen defeating Hitsugaya. HitsugayaStabsAizen-notext.jpg|Aizen illusion impaled by Hitsugaya. Ichigo & Aizen - Fake Karakura.jpg|Aizen being attacked from behind by Ichigo. Ichigo pounces on Aizen (Take 2).png|Aizen being attacked from above by Ichigo. Isshin attacks Aizen with Getsuga Tenshō.jpg|Aizen hit at point blank range by Isshin Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō. Shinji&Aizen.png|Aizen confronted by Shinji Hirako. Unnamed_Hexagonal_Barrier_(Aizen).png|Aizen revealing himself protected by barriers. Urahara_binds_Aizen_with_Benihime.png|Aizen entrapped by Urahara. Yamamoto&Aizen.png|Aizen trapped by Yamamoto. YoruichiSmashsDownOnAizen.png|Aizen being attacked from above by Yoruichi. Captains cut down.jpg|Aizen defeating the rest of the captain-level combatants. ENTERKARAKURA.jpg|Aizen and Gin open a passageway to Soul Society. Karakuraarrival.jpg|Aizen and Gin arrive in the real Karakura Town. Aizen New Look.png|Aizen's new look Kill, Kamishini no Yari.png|Ichimaru uses his Bankai against Aizen. ButterflyAizen.png|Aizen's third transformation. Aizen cuts down Ichimaru.jpg|Aizen cuts down Ichimaru. Aizen teleport c418.png|Aizen appears behind Ichigo to test out his new powers. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen uses a fully powered Kurohitsugi against Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo strikes Aizen. AizenHollowLikeForm.png|Aizen's Hollow-like Forth Form. Aizen Seal.png|Aizen is sealed away by Urahara. Aizen awaits his sentence..png|Aizen awaits his sentence. Bleach cover 48.jpg|Cover of Bleach volume 48 , God Is Dead. C172 Cover Page.jpg|Aizen on the cover of Chapter 172. C418 cover page.png|Aizen on the cover of Chapter 418. Aizen planning plans about plans.PNG|thumb|Aizen tells Gin and Tōsen everything will go according to plan. Aizen Observing.JPG|Aizen watches the fight. Aizen_makes_everything_a_part_of_the_plan.PNG|Aizen asks Gin and Tōsen if they do not want to see what happens now. Aizen Video Clips AizenShikai.gif|Aizen Shikai ability Kyoka_Suigetsu1x.gif|Aizen Shikai ability. Kurohitsugi.gif|Aizen performing Hadō #90. Ultrafragor.gif|Aizen uses Ultrafragor. Fragor.gif |Aizen uses Fragor. AizenTeleporting.gif|Aizen teleports. Category:Images